Forever Future
by Lyss-Blyss
Summary: Chibi-Usa's 15 and lives in the future, her suitor Calvin isn't her type. To make things worse a new evil has appeared and the future senshi's children have to stop it... by going to the past. PG for light swearing in later chapters.
1. Meet my Future

~Crystal Tokyo~   
  
Luna runs into the throne room. Serenity is sitting on her throne.   
  
Luna: Queen, something is happening in the past! A new enemy has started to attack!   
  
Serenity: What'll we do?   
  
Luna: According to the computer, it will only affect the older senshi.   
  
Serenity: Luna, please tell Michiru I'm coming to Neptune in 5 days.   
  
Luna: Yes, your highness.   
  
~Neptune~   
  
Michiru is sitting on her throne, when a holographic image of Luna appears.   
  
Luna: Michiru, the Queen is coming in 5 days. Please assemble the children when she arrives.   
  
A white cat walks into the throne room as Luna's image fades out.   
  
Michiru: Orion please gather the children.   
  
Orion: Yes, ma'am.   
  
Orion's white figure leaves the room and Michiru leaves soon after.   
  
~Back in Crystal Tokyo~   
  
Serenity: Chibi-Usa! Get your royal little figure in this room now, young lady!   
  
Chibi-Usa: What?!! (Chibi-Usa enters the throne room in jeans and a tee-shirt)   
  
Serenity: You're supposed to meet Prince Calvin today.   
  
Chibi-Usa: Again! But I hate him!   
  
Serenity: It's tradition, that's what Luna told me. So go put on a formal gown.   
  
Chibi-Usa: Ok...(Chibi-Usa heads to the staircase to go change)  
  
~Neptune~   
  
Orion enters a room full of music.   
  
Orion: Girls, Michiru wants you in the throne room.   
  
Girls: Ok...be there soon!   
  
Meanwhile in the throne room...   
  
Michiru: Boys, get in the throne room now! (Four boys enter)   
  
Chase: Yes? What is it?   
  
Evan: Yah, what's so important that we have to stop sword practice?   
  
Michiru: Well, if you can remember, today's the 20th. This is the day your parents come.   
  
Mysterious voices: Dang it! (Four girls enter)   
  
Michiru: Now, now it's not THAT bad. Besides all of you should be happy.   
  
Evan: Huh?   
  
Michiru: Because Queen Serenity is coming to Neptune in 5 days!   
  
Chase: Really? Cool!   
  
Michiru: Yes, now go get ready. They'll be here soon.   
  
~A while later on Neptune~   
  
Sixteen adults waited in the dinning room for they're children.   
  
Hotaru: Where are they?   
  
Michiru: They should come down anytime now. (Eight kids walk in. Each boy had one of the girls on their left side. All of the children couldn't wait for the night to end.)   
  
~Meanwhile in Crystal Tokyo~   
  
Calvin: You look beautiful, Chibi-Usa.   
  
Chibi-Usa: Thank You.   
  
Serenity: Well, it's getting late, thanks for coming Calvin.   
  
Calvin: My pleasure.   
  
(Serenity, Edmond, Chibi-Usa, and Calvin all get up and head for the transport room.)   
  
Calvin: Well it's been wonderful, Chibi-Usa. See you later. (Calvin leans over and gives Chibi-Usa a kiss on the cheek before he walks through the portal.)   
  
Serenity: Well good night sweetie.   
  
Edmond: See you in the morning. (Each of the two parents give Chibi-Usa a hug and a kiss. Then head for their quarters.) 


	2. Training and Peace

~The Next Day/ Crystal Tokyo~   
  
Chibi-Usa awoke just before sunrise. She quickly changed into a pair of sweat pants and a short sleeve shirt. Before running out the door she grabbed her backpack. She slid down the banister to the first floor, and then headed to the kitchens, to grab a snack or two. Then she went to the stables. Her horse, Moonshine, was still sleeping.   
  
Chibi-Usa: Moonshine, get up! It's time to go!   
  
~Neptune~   
  
Michiru awoke and prepared for the day ahead. Soon after she went to the girl's room. All of them slept peacefully and quiet. She pushed back their drapes and the sun streamed in.   
  
Michiru: Time to get up!   
  
Alyssa: *rubs eyes* Ok, be down for breakfast shortly.   
  
Meredith: *rolls over in bed* Wake me up in 5.   
  
Michiru: No, Meredith. Get up Now!! Bye, don't be late for breakfast! *Michiru leaves*   
  
Sam: Race you peoples to breakfast! *evil grin*   
  
~The Boy's Room~   
  
Now Michiru entered the boy's room. Messy. The boy's were all snoring. Michiru pulled back the curtains. No response. She picked up a big red fog horn, plugged her ears and pushed down the button. BRRRRNNNNGGGG   
  
Michiru: Get Up!!!!!   
  
Evan, Zak: We're up already!   
  
Chase, Adam: What's with the fog horn????!!!!!   
  
Michiru: Breakfast is in 10 min., be on time! *Michiru leaves*   
  
~Neptune~   
  
After breakfast it was time for senshi training. Today the training hall was dark and gloomy. That could only mean one thing...   
  
Zak: Yuck!   
  
Sam: Again? We did that last time!   
  
Adam: O, well. You two could use it, both of you can't hear thunder!   
  
Alyssa: Ouch, that had to hurt!   
  
Hakura: Now, now! Let's begin!  
  
~Meanwhile in Crystal Tokyo~   
  
Chibi-Usa was finally in a quiet place. No people. There was a stream near by, the running water soothed her.   
  
Chibi-Usa: What should I do? *thinks, then reaches in her sack and pulls out a diary*   
  
It red:   
  
Dear Diary,   
  
What am I to do? I hate Calvin! He tries to flatter me and my parents LOVE him! I hope an answer comes soon!   
  
~Chibi-Usa  
  
?: Hey!   
  
Chibi-Usa: Oh! Hi Helios!   
  
Helios: I hear you crying in your dreams for help! Can I help?   
  
Chibi-Usa: *smiles* YES!   
  
~Neptune~   
  
Hakura: Good job, you two! Meredith and Zak, you're up!   
  
Meredith walks into the center of the room and shuts her eyes. Then Zak walks away into the darkness.   
  
Hakura: Begin!   
  
Meredith waited. She listened carefully to her surroundings. Nothing. *swish* A noises. She powered up.   
  
Meredith: Neptune Aqua Reverberation!   
  
Zak: Ouch! You didn't have to hit so hard! *he holds the wound on his side*   
  
Meredith: Sorry! *goes over to help Zak to the doctor in the castle* 


	3. The Party

The Next Day...   
  
~Crystal Tokyo~   
  
Everything was perfect. Streamers were hung and the table was set.   
  
Serenity: Luna, will you get the transport ready?   
  
Luna: Yes, your highness.   
  
~Neptune~   
  
Serenity: Well Michiru, It's been a while.   
  
Michiru: Yes, It has. *they sit down at the table.*   
  
Serenity: Wow, there's a lot of food here.   
  
A group of eight children walk in.   
  
Alyssa, Sam: Good Morning Michiru, Serenity.   
  
Adam: Serenity?   
  
Alyssa: Yah, Serenity. *nods her head in Serenity's direction.*   
  
The eight children: Happy Birthday Serenity!   
  
Serenity: Thank You. Should we eat?   
  
After lunch they went to see Serenity off at the transport room.   
  
Serenity: Why don't you eight come to Chibi-Usa's birthday party?   
  
All eight: Can we Michiru?   
  
Michiru: Sure!   
  
~Crystal Tokyo~   
  
Chibi-Usa awoke and got dressed for the day. She ran down stairs and into the dinning room.   
  
???: Surprise!!!!!!   
  
There stood her mom, dad and eight people she didn't know, but they looked familiar.   
  
Alyssa: Happy birthday Small Lady.   
  
Sam: Hope your dreams come true.   
  
Chibi-Usa stood there with a silly look on her face.   
  
Serenity: Silly me. Chibi-Usa these people are the sons and daughters of the other senshi.   
  
Chibi-Usa: Nice to meet you.   
  
Chase: Can I do the honors?   
  
Other children (not Chibi Usa): Sure...   
  
Chase: My name's Chase and...(he points to each person and says their name)   
  
Chibi-Usa: Well wanna play laser tag?  
  
Later that day...   
  
~Crystal Tokyo~   
  
Chibi-Usa: Yah! It's time for Lunch!   
  
Zak: Great Timing, I'm starving.   
  
Meredith: You're always starving.   
  
Zak: True. *everyone laughs*   
  
Alyssa: Hey, what about a picnic?   
  
Chibi-Usa: Sure.   
  
Chibi-Usa and co. walk to her garden, where they sit by the stream running through.   
  
Sam: Wow, This is beautiful.   
  
Jessica: Hey! My mom gave you that, right? *Jessica points to a plant*   
  
Chibi-Usa: Yep! *smiles*   
  
Serenity: CHIBI-USA! EVERYONE SOMEONE'S HERE!   
  
Chibi-Usa: Coming!   
  
They all run to the castle. Two boys about the same height are standing in the entrance hall. One in Chibi-Usa's mind wasn't invited, but the other one was.   
  
Chibi-Usa: Helios! *runs up and hugs him*   
  
Everyone was shocked except Jessica who had her eyes on Prince Calvin. When Evan saw this he stopped likening Calvin. Alyssa and Adam saw this.   
  
Alyssa: Looks like you like Jessica.   
  
Adam: Or enough to get angry if she likes a guy.   
  
Evan: Shut Up. 


	4. Return to the Past

~Crystal Tokyo~   
  
Alyssa: Is that any way to speak to the princess of Saturn? I CAN end the world in three words!   
  
Evan: So.....   
  
Sam: Stop bickering.   
  
Alyssa: Whatever!   
  
Serenity: Dinner's ready! But first let's meet the rest of our guests...   
  
*a group of eight people enter*   
  
Minako: Do we need introductions??   
  
Adam: Mom!   
  
Chase: That means that the whole team is here!   
  
Jessica: And that means...   
  
Chase:....   
  
Jessica: Well....   
  
Chase: It means...um....that Chibi-Usa is VERY special!   
  
Jessica: How long did that take to figure out?   
  
Later that night...   
  
~Crystal Tokyo's Main Computer Room~   
  
Art: LUNA! Come quick! The evil readings that Pluto's map of the 20th century are off the chart!   
  
Luna: O my gosh! I'm going to fetch Serenity!   
  
Serenity: No need, I'm here.   
  
Luna: What are we going to do?   
  
Serenity: I...   
  
*A figure enters and Serenity notices that it's Alyssa*   
  
Alyssa: This isn't the kitchen. Where am I?   
  
Serenity: I've found the answer.   
  
Five min. later...   
  
Alyssa: So I get to go to the past and help out the senshi?   
  
Serenity: Yep. I'll have the maids pack and you'll be on your way. In the meantime, please visit Pluto.   
  
Alyssa: Yes ma'am!  
  
~Crystal Tokyo~   
  
Alyssa: Pluto! Where are you?   
  
Pluto: Over here! I'm working on a chart for the sliver millennium.   
  
Alyssa: I'm sorry to interrupt, but I was told to come here by Serenity.   
  
Pluto: O, then I should give you this.   
  
Pluto pulls out a key and hands it to Alyssa.   
  
Pluto: This is called a time key. I assume you know how to use it.   
  
Alyssa: I do. I better get going.   
  
Pluto: Good luck.   
  
Alyssa gives Pluto a hug, then heads towards the Throne Room.   
  
~The throne room~   
  
Hotaru: What's the matter Serenity? Why did you summon me?   
  
Serenity: There's a problem in the past. From our research an enemy is invading the 20th century and trying to change the lives of the inner senshi.   
  
Hotaru: Why not the outers?   
  
Serenity: I think it's because when we defeated Galxia, the outers went their separate ways. They all moved away from Tokyo, making it possible to change your future from afar.   
  
Alyssa walks in holding a duffle bag and is wearing a high school uniform.   
  
Alyssa: Is it time?   
  
Serenity: Afraid so. I have a gift for you though.   
  
Serenity hands Alyssa a purple stick.   
  
Alyssa: What is it?   
  
Serenity: A disguise pen. I made one for you.   
  
Alyssa: Thanks.   
  
Hotaru: Sweetie, good luck. Here's a new transformation brooch as well.   
  
A figure walks in the room.   
  
Chibi-Usa: Huh? What's going on?   
  
Serenity: Alyssa's going to the past.   
  
Chibi-Usa: Good luck. I'll give you my communicator. *Chibi-Usa hands a purple compact to Alyssa*   
  
Alyssa: Thanks everyone. Bye. *Alyssa calls out the phrase and opens the gate of time*   
  
Orion: Wait! I'm coming too! 


	5. You're my neighbor!

~20th century~   
  
~Tokyo~   
  
Alyssa: Wow, Tokyo is huge! Where's the apartment building, Orion?   
  
Orion: Take the next right.   
  
Alyssa with Orion on her shoulder, quickly ran and turned right. She then went to the apartment building. It was a tall building overlooking Tokyo Tower.   
  
Alyssa: Hello? Is anyone here?   
  
Lady: Yes? How may I help you?   
  
Alyssa: Well, a friend called and gave you my name.   
  
Lady: You must be Alyssa. Follow me.   
  
Alyssa followed the lady into the elevator, once they reached the 7th floor the lady stepped out and walked two doors down.   
  
Lady: Here's your room, call if you need anything.   
  
Alyssa: Thank you.   
  
Alyssa walked inside and Orion hopped down. Alyssa set down her bag and walked out to the terrace. The view was breath taking.   
  
Orion: Wow, what a pretty view. To bad we're only here for a month.   
  
Alyssa: Only a month? Why?   
  
Orion: Serenity told me we're moving in a month to a different building.   
  
A: I hope it has a good view.   
  
?: Are you new here?   
  
A: Hm? Yes, I am. My name's Alyssa Tomoe. I just moved, but I'm only staying a month.   
  
Mamoru: Well nice to meet you. I'm Mamoru Chiba. How old are you?   
  
Alyssa: 15, a freshmen in high school.   
  
Mamoru: My girlfriend is in high school, too!   
  
Alyssa: Can you show me how to get there?   
  
Mamoru: Sure, I'll give you a ride tomorrow.   
  
Alyssa: Thanks!   
  
Mamoru: *checks watch* I gotta go.   
  
Alyssa: Bye.   
  
Alyssa and Orion head back inside and Alyssa gets ready for bed.   
  
~The next day~   
  
Orion: ALYSSA! WAKE UP!!!!! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE!   
  
Alyssa: OMG!!!   
  
5 min. later   
  
knock knock   
  
Mamoru: Are you ready?   
  
Alyssa: Yes.   
  
Mamoru show Alyssa downstairs and out to his motorcycle.   
  
Mamoru: Here wear this and hold on tight.   
  
Alyssa puts on the helmet and gets on the bike. As they were going Alyssa's hair blew in the wind.   
  
Mamoru: Here's the school.   
  
Alyssa: Thanks for the ride!   
  
~Inside the high school~   
  
Mako: Hey isn't that Mamoru?   
  
Minako: Yea, that is? But who's that girl?  
  
~School~   
  
Teacher: Sit down class! We have a new student, you may come in.   
  
Alyssa walks in.   
  
Alyssa: Hello. My name is Alyssa Tomoe. Nice to meet you. *bows*   
  
Usagi: Tomoe? Is she Hotaru's sis or something?   
  
Ami: No, Hotaru doesn't have a sister!   
  
Teacher: Why don't you sit by Usagi. *points to a desk next to Usagi*   
  
Alyssa walks to her desk.   
  
Usagi: Hello! *smiles*   
  
Alyssa: Hi! *smiles*   
  
~After School~   
  
~Gym~   
  
Girls are playing volleyball, when Alyssa walks into the gym.   
  
Minako: Can I help you?   
  
Alyssa: I...err...I want to join the volleyball team.   
  
Minako: I'd say yes, but we already have enough players.   
  
Alyssa: Please? I'm very good, I've trained with the best. 'I trained with you!'   
  
Minako: Fine, but you have to play with Sara, she's a challenge to beat.   
  
Alyssa: Ok.   
  
~After the game~   
  
Minako: Good job. Here's a jersey. *hands her the jersey with 21 on it*   
  
Alyssa: Thanks. *looks at watch* I gotta go.   
  
Minako: Ok, see you here tomorrow! 


	6. Greenhouse Invitation

~Tokyo~   
  
~school~   
  
Mako started to water some flowers in the greenhouse, sh e loved ow calm the flowers made her feel. Then she heard the door open and shut.   
  
Mako: Who's there?   
  
Alyssa: It's only Alyssa Tomoe.   
  
Mako: Oh, what do you want?   
  
Alyssa: The flowers make everything so peaceful.   
  
Mako: That's true.   
  
Alyssa: If you don't mind, I'm going to sit over there and write.   
  
Mako: Go right ahead. *Mako wen tback to watering the flowers*   
  
~Awhile later~   
  
Mako had finished all her duties and was really hungry. She decided to ask Alyssa if she wanted to meet Rei and the others at Crown's.   
  
Mako: What are you writing?   
  
Alyssa: Poems, Stories, Novels bits... whatever my mood thinks is right.   
  
Mako: You're writing a novel?   
  
Alyssa: Yep. *ringing noise* Oh! Hello?   
  
*on other end* Mamoru: Hey Alyssa need a ride? I'm already at the school!   
  
Alyssa: Ok, thanks a bunch! See ya in a sec. *hangs up* Sorry bout that. My ride's here, I gotta go. Thanks for letting me be up here.   
  
Mako: No problem.   
  
~Crystal Tokyo~   
  
Serenity: There hasen't been any enemy activity yet. Why?   
  
Pluto: I don't know... but I think it to be wise that we send the other children later on.   
  
Serenity: I hope they all get back ok.   
  
Pluto: They have the help of the other senshi, they'll all be fine.   
  
Serenity: I hope so.   
  
~Tokyo~   
  
~apartments~   
  
Alyssa: Thanks for the ride.   
  
Mamoru: No problem, what to come with me to my girlfriend's place?   
  
Alyssa: I don't want to intrude.   
  
Mamoru: Her mom makes really good dinners. And you wouldn't intrude.   
  
Alyssa: Are you sure?   
  
Mamoru: Yes, I am. Please come.   
  
Alyssa: Ok. What time?   
  
Mamoru: *checks watch* Now.   
  
~Usagi's house~   
  
Usagi: Where is he? *door bell rings*   
  
Usagi's mom: Answer the door, sweetie!   
  
Usagi: Ok. *opens up the door* Hi Mamoru!   
  
Mamoru: Hi Usako! *kisses her forehead*   
  
Alyssa: *mutters* I feel like I'm intruding already.   
  
Usagi's Mom: Oh look! Mamoru brought a little friend! Is she your sister?   
  
Mamoru: I hope you don't mind she'd so young and lives all by herself.   
  
Usagi's Mom: Not at all, she's so darling. come on everyone, let's eat! 


End file.
